<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Product of Understanding by Paraselene_Spear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275249">Product of Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear'>Paraselene_Spear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories made for Dimimari week March 23rd - 29th</p><p>Day 1: Smile<br/>Day 2: Sanctuary<br/>Day 3: Beast<br/>Day 4: Seasons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the month of the Harpstring Moon, and Dimitri and the other Academy students still had much to adjust to in their new lives. The Blue Lions had their fun celebrating their first weeks with the first mock battle victory, but now, academics and duties were placed upon them in full effect. Their enigmatic professor was always keeping them alert with his unorthodox teaching skills, and the monastery work had them sharpening their skills and honing their minds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what they were told, at the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri labored diligently within the grassy courtyard under the youthful Spring sun. He unrooted another cluster of weeds and placed them in their ever-growing pile to be disposed of later. He could see Dedue working in the corner of his eye just as dutifully as one would expect of the prince’s guardian. </p>
<p>If only Dimitri could say the same for his other classmate tasked to work with them. He called out to him.</p>
<p>“Sylvain.”</p>
<p>The redhead, idly crouched over a pile of weeds and staring off in the distance, did not respond.</p>
<p>“Sylvain!”</p>
<p>“Hm?” The boy finally turned to him then scattered back to his job. “Oh! Yeah, don’t mind me. I’m on the job.” Sylvain pulled at a weed and struggled to lift it out. After a mighty, two-handed pull, he extracted one root, the force of it causing him to fall flat on his back.</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed heavily. </p>
<p>The Gautier heir dusted himself off as he pushed himself back to a sitting position. “Hey, come on. Don’t sigh at me like that. At least I’m trying!”</p>
<p>Dedue knelt beside Dimitri, the Duscur boy adding his own input. “I wasn’t aware that staring at our classmates across the way was a part of our task.”</p>
<p>As noted, Dimitri looked off to where Sylvain’s gaze was held to find several of their classmates gathered around chatting, all of them originating from the three houses.</p>
<p>All of them were also, unsurprisingly, female.</p>
<p>“Sylvain,” Dimitri started disappointedly, “I really expect better of you. At least just for this task.”</p>
<p>There was a groan and a shrug. “Alright. My bad, Your Highness. But look!” Dimitri quickly found an arm wrapped around his shoulders, his flirtatious friend directing his view at the gathering of girls. “Monastery life is such a new life for us! And a new life entails new <em>distractions.</em>”</p>
<p>“And they’re exactly that. Distractions.” Dimitri unceremoniously wriggled his way out of his friend’s grasp.</p>
<p>“Your Highness, you can’t possibly be suggesting our powerful allies are merely useless diversions, are you?!”</p>
<p>“Only in the way <em>you </em>want to use them, Sylvain.”</p>
<p>“Woah, calm down, now. You make it seem like I’m trying to exploit these girls. All I’m saying is that there are brand new opportunities and that <em>you, </em>my friend, can learn to lighten up a bit and take them.”</p>
<p>Dimitri could only sigh again, looking to Dedue to find a similar state of dismay on his face.</p>
<p>“I think His Highness simply wishes for you to take the job at hand seriously,” Dedue said. “You can do what you want on your own time.”</p>
<p>“Well, this time is my time, and now, I shall use it to educate you two.”</p>
<p>“Sylva-”</p>
<p>It was too late as Sylvain grabbed both Dimitri and Dedue to his left and right.</p>
<p>“Be honest, Your Highness, how many of our female classmates have you seen?”</p>
<p>“Um… all of them? I formally introduced myself to them in the beginning weeks.”</p>
<p>Sylvain rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, Your Highness. I mean, have you <em>seen </em>them? Looked at them because you were simply stunned by them?”</p>
<p>“Stunned? What did they do to me?”</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>“Holy shit, you’re bad at this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished the weeding, Dedue taking the pile away to be disposed of properly. Unfortunately, that left Dimitri and Sylvain to deal with Stable Duty before they could truly call it a day’s end. The prince had elected to move on ahead to relieve whoever was working before them, praying that his comrade would follow suit. After his “lesson,” however, Dimitri found it perfectly acceptable if he didn’t have to deal with Sylvain for a while longer.</p>
<p>He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it, already cringing at what Sylvain told him.</p>
<p>“Are there no beauties in sight for you? Does nothing tickle your fancy? Surely there must be someone in the world that can make you stop and stare?”</p>
<p>He stepped into the busy Stable area, irked. It was preposterous, Dimitri thought. He was well aware of how his classmates looked and equally sure of their “attractiveness,” but he could not fathom wasting time with such base instincts. Every single one of them were friends and allies, not things to fawn over, and he had too many responsibilities to focus on. Schoolwork, training, <em>personal missions, </em>they all took priority. </p>
<p>There was no time to stop, no time to stare, and surely no time to… </p>
<p>To… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze in place looking at the sight before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was that girl again, the one from the Alliance. The one he had only chanced upon once or twice. Marianne, Claude had told him. He rarely saw her, the sullen girl usually isolating herself in prayer or simply away from others, but there she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was new. From all the times he’s seen her, she had been notably gloomy. Darkened eyes with a hesitant expression. </p>
<p>But here, she was smiling, and it was <em>bright.</em></p>
<p>What made her smile so? She seemed to be chatting with the horse before her, the animal neighing and placing itself in her hands. She seemed to enjoy it, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards a bit more, and Dimitri wondered why something as banal, as normal as a smile could look as radiant as it did there. He looked and looked at the priceless sight, his head swirling with idle thoughts.</p>
<p><em>Perhaps she likes horses</em>, he thought. <em>Maybe animals in general? She certainly looks more at peace here than anywhere else I’ve seen. Has she always been here? Always here, always looking like that? I wonder-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Marianne!”</p>
<p>Both Dimitri and the girl jumped at the loud call cutting through the air. Disturbed from his trance, he angrily looked around to find Sylvain sauntering next to him. </p>
<p>“Marianne,” he said again. “That’s your name, right? Me and His Highness here have arrived to relieve you of such arduous labor. You can thank us later.”</p>
<p>Just like that, the illuminating shine on her face disappeared, her usual dour expression taking root. She nodded at them, her and himself locking eyes for just a second longer before she scurried away. </p>
<p>Dimitri clicked his tongue, irritated, before turning to Sylvain. </p>
<p>“Sylvain! Why did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Woah, what? Do what?”</p>
<p>“Why did you-” </p>
<p><em>Interrupt what I was looking at? Disturb the stillness of the scene? Chase away the lovely sight? </em> </p>
<p>Dimitri gulped and felt his face burn once he realized his reasons sounded exactly like an excuse Sylvain himself would tell him.</p>
<p>The other boy was only confused. “Uh. Your Highness? You okay? What did I do this time?”</p>
<p>Still reeling from the implications, he waved him away. “It’s nothing, Sylvain. Never mind.”</p>
<p>“Never mind? You sure? Also, are you feeling okay, what’s up with your face-”</p>
<p>“I said I’m alright, Sylvain. Please, um. Start getting the things we need ready.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked away to hide his face but could feel his friend still looking upon him. Fortunately, the sounds of turning feet and footsteps moved away from him. </p>
<p>“Um… whatever you say, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>He was left alone, thinking and woefully embarrassed of his actions. </p>
<p>What had he done? That was odd. Was that normal? There must be a reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bravado of Sylvain’s voice made its presence known in his head again. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Surely there must be someone in the world that can make you stop and stare?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri vigorously shook his head as if to drive away the notion. That wasn’t what he was like. There must have been another reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, as he and Sylvain shoveled away at the horse droppings, mucking out the numerous stalls, his mind’s eye kept bringing him back to the rare sight that graced him earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided he would be more open to whatever Sylvain would tell him next. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes we find sanctuary not in the places we rest but in the people we reside with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She spends the first days at the Academy silently and secretly searching for places fit for her and what times she can effectively put these places to good use. She wants to be alone. She <em>needs </em>to be alone and away from others to keep them safe from herself. The presence of others keeps her from being still. </p>
<p>Her room is her first and easiest location. The Cathedral is second. During the late hours, she can simply place herself in these spots and find respite from others and the stress of life. These are the only times where she can relax in some semblance. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, there are very few places she can hide herself during an entire school day without attracting unwanted questions or outright breaking some rules. So, she makes do with what she can much to her chagrin. She barely speaks in class except to answer the required question or two. Training exercises are swift and attempted in solitude. Meals are spent on the edge of her class’ table where she refrains from participating lest she get roped in. Her classmates are accommodating, surprisingly, or as accommodating as they can be. Claude pressed her for answers in the first few weeks, but he let up once he realized there was nothing exceptional to be gained. The others left her be eventually, though they attempted small talk with her here and there whenever they could. Hilda had been the only one persistent enough to try and converse with her daily. Marianne found it taxing at first, but she was surprised to find that having one reliable companion was good for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, nothing brought her reprieve like in those silent hours alone to herself with no one to judge her and no one to for her to offend. Nothing made her feel quite as safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s one nondescript night late in the Goddess’ Cathedral when she hears heavy footsteps coming near her way. They weren’t like those of the monks or workers who stepped silently and kept their distance. They sounded of armored greaves and lacked concrete purpose like their steps had taken them here on a whim. She tenses when they stop near her.</p>
<p>“Marianne?”</p>
<p>The Prince of Faerghus looks at her when she turns around.</p>
<p>The two were acquainted, to put it mildly. The new professor of the Blue Lions had enlisted her assistance for their own class at the prince’s recommendation. Why he did, she’ll never know, but they’ve spoken, even in here in similar circumstances such as this.</p>
<p>But this is the first time there’s nothing to discuss between them. He’s not here to comfort her after her first bandit raid with them where she took her first life. She’s not here to tell him to keep away from him for his own sake and safety. They are simply here occupying the same space. The thought of the unknown makes her nervous. </p>
<p>“Dimitri. Hello.” She struggles to find words to speak with or topics to broach. The calmness of her isolation is shattered, and she grows anxious. “Um…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I apologize, I didn’t mean to disturb your prayers.” He sits two or three pews behind her, taking his own seat. “Please, don’t mind me. I am just here to offer my own invocations.”</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and bows his head and doesn’t say another word. </p>
<p>His presence initially still leaves her on edge. She feels obligated to speak of something to him, but she never was a good conversationalist. They’ve spoken of serious matters under the very same ceiling before praying in a manner like this, but now, there’s nothing to say or do. </p>
<p>Perhaps it’s because she’s done this before with him that she attempts to return to herself, clasping her hands under her bowed chin and praying with all her heart. She eases back into the comfortable safety that these moments give her even with the feeling of another person close by. Miraculously, she is successful, and she is immersed once again in the enveloping comfort of this familiar silence.</p>
<p>Her prayers offered and the night waning, she stands to make the trek back to her dorm. With the way the stillness remained familiar to her, she expected everything else to be so as well, but when she turned for the exit, the blonde head of the young prince was still there, kneeling, eyes closed, and reverent. It confuses her at first. She had assumed he had left earlier, the way she had managed to relax again suggesting nothing was amiss. But there he remained. </p>
<p>His eyes slowly opened, possibly because of the lingering gaze on him, and he looked to her, a tilt of his head wordlessly inquiring anything of her. She says nothing but shakes her head to let him know nothing is wrong with him. With that, he nods and nods again more to her to express his goodbye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaves him, a bit perplexed but not utterly bothered. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks pass by since that night, and the one-off event becomes a semi-regular occurrence. The next night he comes, he sits just one pew closer but otherwise remains wordless. Some nights he leaves first, on others, it is her. They always bid each other farewell in some manner. </p>
<p>Eventually, he comes to sit in the same pew and kneels and prays with her. Throughout it all, Marianne discovers that his existence does not distress her despite everything in her life telling her it should be the opposite. </p>
<p>It is lunch in the Dining Hall where Marianne sits at a secluded table by herself. She has progressed immensely in basking in the camaraderie of her classmates in gatherings such as this, but all of them are interspersed today, and she cannot find it within herself to find new seatmates. There are too many to choose from, and that is too many people to disappoint, too many people to bother.</p>
<p>She nibbles silently at a piece of her meal. Some students still look at her sitting by her lonesome whispering amongst themselves saying whatever things they might think. Word has traveled in the Academy that she was just a quiet person, but some see her actions as strange, odd, even nefarious. She tries her best to keep to herself and to keep her mind in a state of stability where it does not wander off into far too dark places. As she picks at another piece on her dish, she is covered under the imposing shadow of someone standing over her. She looks up.</p>
<p>Dimitri is there with a tray in hand. Even though he has her attention, he doesn’t say anything, an almost timid expression on his face. She wonders how long she can stare back without spontaneously combusting before he speaks.</p>
<p>“Um. Hello. The tables are unusually crowded today. Is it alright if I sit here with you?”</p>
<p>They’ve done this once before, and the resulting lunch was terribly awkward. Fortunately, it ended with her gaining profound insight into the young man. She was willing to try again.</p>
<p>“You may,” she answered. He smiled thankfully and sat across from her, his large portions easily dwarfing the measly dish she procured for herself. Students watching whispered to each other at the sight of them. With nothing to say, she watched him down his food, confused at how he could eat with both the refined air of royalty and the clumsiness of a young child. </p>
<p>“Is something the matter?”</p>
<p>He caught her staring much to her embarrassment. Her face grew red.” Oh, n-no, nothing’s wrong.” He hummed and went back to eating. She couldn’t last more than two or three more bites before she had to say something. “I’m sorry… I’m not too good at talking,” she confessed. “This must be awfully drab for you.” </p>
<p>In response, he took a moment to dab at his mouth with a napkin at a speed she considered intentionally slow as if to keep her in suspense before he agreed with her. Surprisingly, he smiled. </p>
<p>“It’s not like that to me at all. I think the company is all we need sometimes. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Under the eyes of scrutiny of those watching them, wondering how such an important figure could dine with her, she felt a wave of calmness flow over her like she was safe within her space in the Cathedral. She let out a shuddering breath she didn’t know she was holding. She went back to her plate feeling monumentally more composed. </p>
<p>“Maybe so,” she replied. </p>
<p>They ate together, nothing in the air demanding they need to speak. They sat in the ambiance of their own bubble created by them. When they finished, he thanked her for allowing him a space to dine. While underserved, she felt too at peace to put up her usual defenses. </p>
<p>She bade him farewell leaving with a new feeling of understanding for why she could feel such a way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bade him farewell not noticing the abundant open spaces scattered around the Dining Hall tables. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Training Grounds were filled to the brim with the academy students, the professors of the three different houses having coordinated a massive training session between them all. “You all can learn from each other,” was what Professor Byleth told them. It had started out like how the professor said with her classmates exchanging lessons of what they’ve learned, namely with the magic users of the different classes discussing the theory of how to effectively increase their capabilities (which she participated in from afar). Now, however, many of them were gathered in small cliques, most of them electing to learn through duels rather than cooperation. Marianne wondered if this is how the professors envisioned the day turning out but seeing the exasperated expressions on professor Hanneman and Manuela scrambling to ensure nothing got out of hand, she could figure out her answer. </p><p>Marianne herself was in her own corner of the grounds resting after having finished all her exercises. Hilda lounged with her, though Marianne was certain her friend still had work to complete. </p><p>“What a wonderful idea our professors had in making this a joint training session,” Hilda said, stretching out and getting comfortable. “While everyone else is making a fuss, I can just sit here and not do a thing! I’m surprised you’re going along with it too, though, Marianne. I’m glad I’m finally rubbing off on you though!”</p><p>“Um. Well, I actually finished everything I needed to do today.”</p><p>Her pink-haired friend visibly deflated. “Aw, that’s no fun. Eh, whatever.” The girl sidled up and leaned against Marianne. “What’s going on with you? Anything interesting?”</p><p>Hilda was one of the few people Marianne could comfortably relax around. It didn’t improve her social skills, however. </p><p>“Nothing really. Just waiting.”</p><p>Her friend hummed. “We still have half an hour left before this is all done. Why not do something in the meantime?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know…” Marianne watched Hilda tap a finger to her chin thoughtfully before she snapped two together. “Let’s do some people watching!”</p><p>She blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“You know! Watch people! Live vicariously through their actions! Or make fun of them, whatever floats the boat.” </p><p>Before she could object, Hilda was already directing Marianne’s line of sight towards their house leader. Claude was twirling an arrow between his fingertips and whistling, giving off the impression of a lackadaisical archer. In a flash, the wry young man had nocked the arrow and fired it at his target, netting a perfect shot.</p><p>“Psh. What a showoff,” Hilda giggled. “At least he looks good while doing it.”</p><p>“Uh- what?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Look over there.”</p><p>Hilda pointed to Annette who was enthusiastically letting loose an improved wind spell. The gusts unfortunately tipped over a stack of crates where their landing caused a pained groan from someone resting beneath them.</p><p>Marianne winced. Poor Linhardt. </p><p>They spent the next moments of their time doing exactly what Hilda set up for them. With so many students packed into a room, there was a surprising number of things that one could find. She didn’t talk much, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in whatever they peered into. </p><p>It passed the time, at the very least.</p><p>The last minutes of class were passing by and the lazy girl let out a sigh. </p><p>“We’ve just about seen everything. We just need one more thing to get through these last few minutes. Watching Sylvain flirt was fun, but there’s no girls left for him to embarrass himself with.” She clicked her tongue. “You see anything, Marianne?”</p><p>The shy girl scanned over the Training Grounds one last time for anything or anyone. A flicker of movement from the corner of her eye caused her to turn to find a certain house leader striking a training dummy in solitude. She watched him, his powerful sword swings making the practice target tremble and vibrate after every attack.</p><p>“Oh, not bad, Marianne. I wonder how we missed him!” The other girl leaned over Marianne and observed with her. “Ah, Dimitri. Dashing, royal, and strong. Not a bad pick, my friend.”</p><p>“Uh- wait that’s not-” Marianne felt her cheeks quickly heat up along with the need to defend herself.</p><p>Hilda laughed and gave a reassuring pat on her head. </p><p>They continued watching as the prince wailed on the defenseless target, his movements imposing and powerful. A bit too much, in fact. </p><p>“Huh. He’s really going to town on that thing,” Hilda noted. Marianne couldn’t help but agree watching how Dimitri’s swings were beginning to incorporate the force of his entire body. When he stopped for just a moment, his face was visible to them for a brief glimpse.</p><p>There was rage accompanying it.</p><p>“Geez. Maybe he’s having a bad day?” Hilda ventured to guess.</p><p>“Hmph. You’re just seeing what he really is.”</p><p>The two girls were met by their new speaker as Felix approached them. He settled next to them as he too looked on at the prince in his supposed seclusion. There was disgust in his face.</p><p>“Hey, Felix! A bit of an ominous entrance, but what’s up?”</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes. “I saw you two looking particularly enraptured by something and thought it’d be worth my time. Unfortunately, I see you’re just catching the boar in his natural habitat.”</p><p>Marianne unconsciously clenched her hands into the hem of her dress’ skirt. Felix was good, despite his sour demeanor. That’s what everyone in the Blue Lions told her, Dimitri included.</p><p> </p><p>It still didn’t make his unsavory comments anymore digestible.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda gave her own groan. “Man, this again? It’s always ‘boar this’ and ‘boar that’ with you. I’m finding it hard to believe you two are friends.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m not,” Felix said pointedly. “And besides, now that he thinks no one can see him, are you going to say I’m wrong when you can so clearly see <em>that?</em>”</p><p>They looked on as Dimitri swung tirelessly again and again, the force of it all almost overwhelming. With one last mighty swing, his training sword came down upon his target. The training dummy was shattered off its stand, the training blade exploding into splinters. Dimitri was still, his chest heaving with every pant and a snarl stuck on his features.</p><p>Hilda gave a low whistle. Felix scoffed.</p><p>“Typical. You two best run before he tramples over you like the beast that he is.”</p><p>Marianne could feel her blood freeze at the mention of the word. </p><p>Beast. It’s what she was, what she was destined to be, what she was cursed to live and die as. Marianne knew what a true beast was. She kept her eyes on Faerghus’ future, the expression on his face twisting into something else.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s like that.”</p><p>Her whisper was small but the two stared at her indicating they heard her. </p><p>“Oh? And what makes you say that?” Felix challenged.</p><p>“Hey, lay off,” Hilda defended. “And she’s right. Sure, that was kinda scary and all, but Dimitri’s always been a nice guy to everyone.”</p><p>“That’s just a mask. I’ve seen what he really is, and it’s just more and more of that. I dare you to tell me that what I’ve seen isn’t the truth.”</p><p>Was he right? She’s learned that Felix has been with Dimitri since they were little, and he has watched Dimitri through all parts of his life. Felix must have seen enough for him to come to his conclusion.</p><p>But as Felix and Hilda were looking away, Marianne continued to watch the furious prince. What was once a rageful snarl on his face had transformed into a blank expression. Standing amidst the splinters and debris, Marianne watched the profound guilt enter his body, watched the sadness and grief overcome him for a moment. Empathic emotions rarely laid bare that only Marianne bore witness to. There was more than just brutality.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we just see different things,” was all she said to Felix in response. </p><p> </p><p>The professors and other students shouted out to each signaling the end of their session. Felix left them with a wordless goodbye as he stalked off to another place. Hilda stood and dusted off her uniform.</p><p>“Well, that was intense. I felt like Felix was ready to give us one hell of a rant. Lucky us, huh?” Marianne elected not to respond as Hilda helped pull her up from her seat. A voice called out to them, Claude in the distance waving to them. “Come on, Marianne! All that training really makes a girl hungry.” The Goneril girl was quick to skip off as she made company with their class leader. Marianne made steps to follow before she was met by another. </p><p> </p><p>“Greetings, Marianne.” Dimitri was there looking none the wiser of him being spied upon. “Are you off to lunch? I have some errands before I can eat myself, but I’d be happy to accompany you to the Dining Hall.”</p><p>He was smiling, kind and benevolent like he always was with her. Even then, Marianne could still see the lingering regret attempting to fade from his eyes. </p><p>“Yes. I would appreciate it.”</p><p>Regret. It was a heavy thing he carried that covered his compassionate heart. </p><p>Marianne knew what a beast was, and no true beast could hold empathy like him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne let her hand gently smooth out the hairs of Dorte’s mane, her friend neighing out his approval. She pet him lovingly and laughed softly. </p>
<p>Stable duty was laborious work for some, but she always enjoyed it. Animals were easier to be with than people, after all. Most of her partners tasked to work with her were happy to leave her to her own devices during the job. She didn’t mind. She preferred it that way with most of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some were different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her coworker emerged from one of the stalls. He shoveled away the last remnants of the place with the stall fork before placing the tool away. His work done, his eyes set upon them, and he quickly made his way over, a filled water bucket in hand. He placed the drink before Dorte and dusted the palms of his hands together.</p>
<p>“That should do it. I think that’s everything for today, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>She nodded. “It is. Thank you, by the way. You didn’t have to clean the stalls for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s a reasonable trade. I prefer manual work more than grooming. I’m afraid my hands aren’t fit for such delicacy.” He was, of course, referencing his tendency to lose his gentle touch for more precise work. Mercedes has told her of his needlework. With the way he always seemed to restrain himself around her, however, the image she had crafted of him was always a soft one. </p>
<p>She finished the last of Dorte’s cleaning and grooming with Dimitri silently watching and waiting for her to finish. He didn’t have to, as she’s told him before, but he said he didn’t mind. </p>
<p>“There you go,” she said into her equine friend’s ear. “You look much better now, hm?”</p>
<p>Marianne did not get much of a chance to share in Dorte’s merriment as a chilling gust of wind blew strongly through them. The breeze was long lasting and cold, a typical signal the Wyvern Moon gave alerting them of winter’s onset. She shivered and clutched her arms to shield them from the winds. Her academy uniform didn’t do much to help protect her.</p>
<p>“Cold?” Dimitri looked on with mild amusement. He grabbed a bag nearby marked out to be his and fumbled around with its contents. “Let me see… Here. Try this.”</p>
<p>He handed her a small, fur shawl of some sort, its appearance a grayish white and black. She accepted it readily and wrapped it around herself. The question in her eyes was obvious to him, and he chuckled. </p>
<p>“Faerghus has always been a cold place,” he explained. “I tend to carry an extra layer because of it. I’ve used that one since I was a child, though it seems Faerghus weather has tempered me since I’ve had no use for it this year.”</p>
<p>She accepted his explanation, internally happy to learn something new of the prince. The size of the fur she wore astounded her with the thick clothing easily wrapping around her shoulders and chest.</p>
<p>“Winters must be of a different breed in Faerghus,” she mused, taking note of the fur’s stockiness. </p>
<p>“Mm. Winters can be especially brutal back in my home. It does bring in the most beautiful white snow, however. They make excellent landscapes, but many of us have to save ourselves from freezing before we can admire it.” He spoke with fondness, and the small smile on his face reminded Marianne of one reminiscing on better times. It only made her want to know more. </p>
<p>“Do you like the winter, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>He laughed. “It’s hard to say. To those outside of the Kingdom, they would say that its always winter depending on their backgrounds. It’s made me associate events and celebrations with seasons instead of the weather, funnily enough.” She understood the reasoning. She imagined a springtime breeze would be hard to distinguish in Faerghus if the prince was to be believed. “What about you, Marianne? Does winter suit you?”</p>
<p>“Hmm… I don’t have any strong feelings, I suppose,” she answered. She didn’t mind the cold. It was nature, and nature was something to behold. She did mind the slow activity that winter seemed to bring. Everything always seemed more somber under snow. “I do like the fall. It’s not too chilly and not too hot like the summer. And the colors of the leaves are so very pretty.” Memories of playing atop the crunch of fallen leaves from a spectrum of colors in the yard of her countryside home were things she held close to her heart.</p>
<p>“The fall, hm?” Dimitri looked around himself to observe the red and yellow leaves that covered the monastery now. “The scenery is quite lovely. I can understand your attraction.”</p>
<p>A little leaf fell on to Dimitri’s head, then, and he held it up, looking at it with bemusement on his face. He held it up to her and smiled as if to say the leaf personified the conversation they were having, and it was a sign for something.</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished returning Dorte to his place and cleaned up the scattered tools they had left in their wake. For completion’s sake, Marianne ventured to ask one last question. </p>
<p>“How do you feel about spring, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>He slowed to a stop as contemplation overtook him. </p>
<p>“Spring…? Well…” He shrugged. “To be frank, I haven’t enjoyed spring’s arrival for quite some time. It ushers in a new year and more expectations. Too much, sometimes.”</p>
<p>She frowned. She hadn’t meant for their little talk to take quite a turn. </p>
<p>A new year and more expectations? Marianne couldn’t say she enjoyed such a thing either. Every new spring was just another reminder of how long she had overstayed her welcome in the waking world and living up to more and more things demanded of her was difficult. </p>
<p>“Still, the spring also signals the beginning of new things. It can even bring us great things we might not have expected,” he followed up. “It can even be fortuitous in that sense.”</p>
<p>“Fortuitous? How so?”</p>
<p>“Well… we met in the spring, didn’t we? And I can assure you that when the year started, I hadn’t expected to meet someone quite like you.” He sighed, serene. “If the spring can bring about more things such as that, then maybe there is more to be excited about for every Great Tree Moon.”</p>
<p>It was her turn to laugh, her breathy chuckle emanating from the bright heating sensation filling her chest and stomach. </p>
<p>They did meet during the spring, that much was true. Maybe that was why bright and sunny days always reminded her of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps you’re on to something,” she said as she wrapped his fur shawl around herself tighter ever so slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Dimimari week hype</p><p>I don't know if I'll manage to write something for every day, but I definitely plan on doing more than one. </p><p>Give it up for your two cute sad beans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>